List of Sets, Expansions, Promo sets, and Miscellaneous
Core Sets * Alpha * Beta * Unlimited * Revised * 4th Edition * 5th Edition * 6th Edition * 7th Edition * 8th Edition * 9th Edition * 10th Edition * M10 * M11 * M12 * M13 * M14 * M15 * Magic Origins Expansions * Arabian Nights * Antiquities * Legends * The Dark * Fallen Empires * Homelands * Ice Age * Alliances * Mirage * Visions * Weatherlight * Portal * Tempest * Stronghold * Exodus * Portal Second Age * Urza's Saga * Urza's Legacy * Urza's Destiny * Portal: The Three Kingdoms * Mercadian Masques * Nemesis * Prophecy * Invasion * Planeshift * Apocalypse * Odyssey * Torment * Judgment * Onslaught * Legions * Scourge * Mirrodin * Darksteel * Fifth Dawn * Champions of Kamigawa * Betrayers of Kamigawa * Saviors of Kamigawa * Ravnica: City of Guilds * Guildpact * Dissension * Coldsnap * Time Spiral * Planar Chaos * Future Sight * Lorwyn * Morningtide * Shadowmoor * Eventide * Shards of Alara * Conflux * Alara Reborn * Zendikar * Worldwake * Rise of the Eldrazi * Scars of Mirrodin * Mirrodin Besieged * New Phyrexia * Innistrad * Dark Ascension * Avacyn Restored * Return to Ravnica * Gatecrash * Dragon's Maze * Theros * Born of the Gods * Journey into Nyx * Khans of Tarkir * Fate Reforged * Dragons of Tarkir * Battle for Zendikar * Oath of the Gatewatch * Shadows over Innistrad * Eldritch Moon * Kaladesh * Aether Revolt * Amonkhet (unreleased) * Hour of Devastation (unreleased) * Atlazan (unreleased) * Conquest of Power (unreleased) Compilation Sets and Special Sets * Chronicles * Vanguard * Unglued * Unhinged * Modern Masters * Modern Masters 2015 Edition * Eternal Masters * Modern Masters 2017 Edition (unreleased) * Conspiracy * Conspiracy: Take the Crown * Zendikar Expeditions * Kaladesh Inventions Box Sets * Anthologies * Battle Royale * Beatdown * Collector's Edition * Deckmasters: Garfield vs. Finkel * Duels of the Planeswalkers * International Edition * Archenemy * Archenemy: Nicol Bolas (unreleased) * Planechase * Planechase 2012 Edition * Planechase Anthology * Commander * Commander 2013 Edition * Commander 2014 Edition * Commander 2015 Edition * Commander 2016 Edition * Duel Decks: Elves vs. Goblins * Duel Decks: Jace vs. Chandra * Duel Decks: Divine vs. Demonic * Duel Decks: Garruk vs. Liliana * Duel Decks: Phyrexia vs. The Coalition * Duel Decks: Elspeth vs. Tezzeret * Duel Decks: Knights vs. Dragons * Duel Decks: Ajani vs. Nicol Bolas * Duel Decks: Venser vs. Koth * Duel Decks: Izzet vs. Golgari * Duel Decks: Sorin vs. Tibalt * Duel Decks: Heroes vs. Monsters * Duel Decks: Jace vs. Vraska * Duel Decks: Speed vs. Cunning * Duel Decks Anthology * Duel Decks: Elspeth vs. Kiora * Duel Decks: Zendikar vs. Eldrazi * Duel Decks: Blessed vs. Cursed * Duel Decks: Mind vs. Might (unreleased) * From the Vault: Dragons * From the Vault: Exiled * From the Vault: Relics * From the Vault: Legends * From the Vault: Realms * From the Vault: Twenty * From the Vault: Annihilation * From the Vault: Lore (Unreleased) * Premium Deck Series: Slivers * Premium Deck Series: Fire and Lightning * Premium Deck Series: Graveborn * Commander's Arsenal * Clash Packs * Intro Packs * Modern Event Deck Promos * Arena * Buy-a-Box * Champs * Comic Books * FNM * Game Day * Gateway * Grand Prix * Guru Lands * JSS/MSS * Judge * Launch Party * League * Magic Player Rewards * Novels * Oversized Cards * Prerelease * Pro Tour * Release Event Cards * Special Occasion * Ugin's Fate Category:Lists